Happy Tree Friends
thumb|Logo de Happy Tree Friends. Happy Tree Friends es una serie de dibujos animados de Mondo Mini Shows, creada por Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo y Warren Graff. Desde su debut, el show se ha convertido en un fenómeno de Internet popular y ha ganado un culto. Como se indica en el sitio oficial, la serie "no está recomendada para niños pequeños", pues, a pesar de la apariencia linda de sus personajes, Happy Tree Friends es extremadamente violento: la mayoría de los episodios contienen sangre y brutales muertes. Debido a esto, la serie ha sido prohibida en Rusiahttp://www.pravdareport.com/history/104389-happy_tree_friends/. Si bien la violencia de estas muertes es comparable a la de The Itchy & Scratchy Show (una serie ficticia de dibujos animados que aparece en Los Simpson), la representación de las muertes de Happy Tree Friends es más gráfica y anatómicamente correcta, siendo el derramamiento de sangre y desmembramiento en esta última mucho más detallado, a veces hasta de forma exagerada. Es una serie que casi ni contiene diálogo; los personajes balbucean para comunicarse, aunque en ocasiones se puede distinguir alguna palabra en inglés. Según el sitio web, la idea de Happy Tree Friends fue concebida por Rhode Montijo al dibujar un conejo de color amarillo, que recuerda un poco a Cuddles, uno de los personajes, en un pedazo de papel, en el que también escribió la frase "La resistencia es inútil" debajo del dibujo. Historia Comienzo Mientras trabajaba en Mondo Mini Shows, Rhode Montijo dibujó en un pequeño pedazo de papel borrador a un personaje que más tarde se convertiría en Shifty. Luego, dibujó un conejo amarillo (que guarda cierta semejanza con Cuddles) en un pedazo de papel y escribió "La resistencia es inútil" por debajo de él. Este último dibujo hizo reír a varios empleados. En 1999, Mondo dio a Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo y Kenn Navarro la oportunidad de hacer un corto para ellos. Terminaron por hacer un corto llamado Banjo Frenzy, en el que un dinosaurio (una versión anterior de Lumpy) mataba a tres animales del bosque (las versiones anteriores de Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy) con un banjo. A partir de ahí, Mondo les dio su propia serie en Internet, a la que llamaron Happy Tree Friends. El éxito Poco después de su debut en Internet en 2000, Happy Tree Friends se convirtió en un éxito inesperado, obteniendo más de 15 millones de visitas cada mes, y siendo mostrado en festivales de cine. En algunos países, los episodios fueron transmitidos por televisión. Se transmitió en las versiones europeas y latinoamericanas de los canales MTV y Comedy Central, el canal griego de música MAD, el canal 2x2 de Rusia (hasta que fue sacada del aire debido a su prohibición), el canal canadiense Razer, el canal de televisión estadounidense G4, y en el canal australiano Special Broadcasting Service (SBS). El 10 de junio de 2005, los cortos se comenzaron a transmitir durante el segmento "Attack of the Show!" en G4. En el mismo canal, se transmitió la serie como una compilación de shows llamada Happy Tree Friends and Friends, junto a otras series como Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Retarded Animal Babies y Angry Kid como parte del bloque Midnight Spank, que fue puesto al aire el 29 de agosto de 2005. Más tarde, la serie se comenzó a transmitir por separado, en lugar de formar parte de una compilación como antes. Happy Tree Friends también ha adquirido una colección de Audibles y un "IMVironment" para Yahoo! Messenger. Puede ser vista también en muchos sitios web dedicados a animaciones hechas en Flash, como Newgrounds, Atom Films, Purple Twinkie, Albino Black Sheep y la página web oficial de Happy Tree Friends, así como también en YouTube. En las Ozzfests de 2007, algunos episodios de Happy Tree Friends se mostraron en la pantalla grande. Alentados por el éxito de la serie, sus creadores han lanzado múltiples DVDs que contienen los episodios que aparecen en la página web y otros que no han sido transmitidos. Una colección que consta de los primeros tres DVD y cinco episodios de bonificación, Overkill, también ha sido puesta a la venta. Dos episodios, Stealing the Spotlight y Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, sólo están disponibles en el DVD Winter Break. Happy Tree Friends es actualmente uno de los podcasts más descargados de iTunes y más de 1.000 vídeos hechos por fans han aparecido en YouTube. Serie de TV Happy Tree Friends obtuvo su propio programa de televisión en 2006, el cual fue mostrado por primera vez en la Comic-Con con algunos de los segmentos siendo mostrados en la página web un par de semanas después. El estreno de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends fue el 25 de septiembre de 2006, a la medianoche en la red G4. Cada episodio tiene una duración de media hora, y contiene tres segmentos de 7 minutos, habiéndose transmitido 39 segmentos comprendidos por 13 episodios. También se emitió en MTV en Europa y América Latina. También se ha emitido en Paramount Comedy 1 en el Reino Unido desde el 11 de mayo de 2007 por un corto tiempo, y luego en la MTV One del mismo país desde el 7 de septiembre de 2007. De acuerdo a los escritores, una segunda temporada está prevista, pero no se sabe cuándo o si saldrá al aire. Características del programa Todos los personajes principales de la serie son animales del bosque antropomórficos. Muchos de ellos muestran dos grandes dientes de conejo cuando sonríen. Todos los Happy Tree Friends, a excepción de Lumpy y Sniffles, tienen la nariz rosa y en forma de corazón, similar a la de los personajes de la franquicia de los Care Bears. En los primeros episodios, la mayoría de los personajes interpretan papeles de niños haciendo juegos infantiles. Sin embargo, a medida que se fueron haciendo más episodios, el concepto de una edad fija fue abandonado, y ahora los personajes actúan de diversas maneras, como niños, adolescentes y adultos dependiendo del episodio. Los únicos personajes que tienen una edad fija son Pop y Cub, que siempre actúan como un adulto y un bebé respectivamente. Al principio de la mayor parte de episodios, los personajes se encuentran en situaciones cotidianas. Sin embargo, estas situaciones siempre llevan a la violencia y las muertes inevitables de los personajes implicados y/o inocentes, en su mayoría a causa de accidentes muy desafortunados, con instrumentos que normalmente serían inofensivos. Los personajes a veces parecen no darse cuenta de las muertes y heridas de los otros a pesar de tener indicios claros, como sangre saliendo de la boca de algún personaje. Eso, o parecen superar con rapidez la muerte de los demás. Los únicos episodios en los cuales ningún personaje muere son "Nuttin' But the Tooth", "Out on a Limb", "Asbestos I Can Do", y, posiblemente, "House Warming". Exceptuando los anteriormente nombrados, cada episodio ha tenido al menos una muerte. Kenn Navarro ha afirmado que, a pesar de todas las muertes en el show, ningún personaje va a ser asesinado directamente por un arma de fuego, ya que eso sería "demasiado fácil". La continuidad de la serie no parece verse afectada por las frecuentes muertes de los personajes, los cuales siempre aparecen vivos e ilesos en episodios posteriores a aquellos en los que perdieron la vida. La introducción de los episodios se asemeja a un libro de cuentos infantil, con el logo de la serie, el nombre del episodio, que suele ser un juego de palabras, y el elenco. Los episodios de internet tienen una duración típica de menos de tres minutos. Por lo general, sólo unos pocos de los personajes se utilizan en un solo episodio, pero ocasionalmente han sido lanzados episodios más largos en los que la mayoría de los personajes aparece. Los episodios de TV tienen una duración de media hora, y están divididos en tres segmentos de unos siete minutos. Cada episodio termina con una moral que, la mayoría de veces, tiene alguna conexión con la historia. Aunque la mayoría de los personajes son mamíferos, hay algunos que no lo son. Dichos personajes son Sneaky, Las Hormigas y algunos miembros del Supremely Sensational Stupendously Spectacular Super Squad. Esto deja la posibilidad de que nuevos personajes que no son mamíferos aparezcan en futuros episodios. Personajes Hay 22 personajes principales en la serie Happy Tree Friends, los cuales tienen apariencias y personalidades únicas. Sin embargo, han aparecido muchos personajes "menores" en el show, algunos que aparecen en múltiples ocasiones y otros que tan sólo han aparecido en un episodio. Hace años, los creadores de Happy Tree Friends anunciaron que se añadiría más de un personaje a la serie, de los cuales solo uno sería añadido al elenco del programa de forma permanente. En marzo de 2010, se realizó una encuesta para añadir un nuevo personaje al show. Los espectadores tuvieron la opción de votar a favor de Lammy o Truffles. *'Cro-Marmot': Una marmota cavernícola congelada dentro de un gran cubo de hielo. *'Cuddles': Un conejo amarillo con zapatillas rosas. *'Disco Bear': Un oso obsesionado con bailar disco y las mujeres. *'Flaky': Una puercoespín tímida que le teme a la mayoría de las cosas. *'Flippy': Un oso verde veterano de guerra con doble personalidad. *'Giggles': Una ardilla rosada con un lazo rojo en la cabeza. *'Handy': Un castor naranja sin manos que viste como trabajador de la construcción. *'Lammy y el Sr. Pickels': Una oveja y un pepino, dos personajes nuevos. *'Lifty y Shifty': Dos gemelos mapaches que se dedican a robar a otros. *'Lumpy': Un alce de color azul que suele ser más estúpido y distraído que el resto. *'Mime': Un ciervo mimo al que le gusta entretener a los demás. *'The Mole': Un topo ciego. *'Nutty': Una ardilla verde obsesionada con los dulces y los caramelos. *'Petunia': Una mofeta azul que sufre de Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo (TOC) *'Pop y Cub': Un par de osos, padre e hijo respectivamente. *'Russell': Una nutria pirata. *'Sniffles': Un oso hormiguero inventor muy inteligente. *'Splendid': Una ardilla héroe voladora con los poderes de Superman. *'Toothy': Un castor lila dentudo. *'Truffles': Un cerdo de color azul vestido de marinero. Era la alternativa a Lammy en la encuesta de Vote or Die, pero perdió en la votación. Hasta ahora tan sólo ha hecho cameos. Lista de episodios :Artículo principal: Lista de Episodios de Happy Tree Friends Videojuego :Artículo principal: Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Videojuego) Un juego de video titulado [Tree Friends: False Alarm (Videojuego)|Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm]] fue lanzado el 25 de junio de 2008. Fue desarrollado por Stainless Games y Sega para Xbox Live Arcade y PC. Antes de que el juego fuera lanzado, el escritor Ken Pontac publicó un blog en el sitio web de Happy Tree Friends contándole a los fans acerca de las aventuras del personal que hizo el juego. Controversias Muchos padres han expresado su preocupación por el contenido gráfico de Happy Tree Friends. Un padre incluso envió una carta al diario The Washington Post quejándose del show cuando vio a su hijo de 6 años de edad viéndolo. La advertencia "CV (Cartoon Violence) (no recomendado para niños pequeños o bebés grandes)" aparece en dos lugares en la página de Happy Tree Friends, con una fuente muy pequeña en la esquina inferior izquierda, y en grande, pero de forma moderada en el lado derecho en la sección tablón de anuncios. Ni la página "Acerca del show" ni la de preguntas frecuentes indica que el show no es apropiado para niños pequeños. Sin embargo, los mismos episodios contienen la advertencia en letra grande antes de que la caricatura empiece. En febrero de 2008, en Rusia, el Departamento de Protección de Medios y Cultura (Rossvyazohrankultura, un organismo regulador de la televisión en Rusia) emitió advertencias acerca de Happy Tree Friends y Las aventuras de Big Jeff, alegando que los programas "promueven la violencia y la brutalidad, dañan la salud psíquica y moral de los niños y atacan a la moral social; todo esto siendo una violación al acuerdo de licencia". El Departamento advirtió al canal de TV 2x2, que transmite el programa, que lo sacase del aire para evitar problemas legales. El canal apeló a la evaluación de la orden de la empresa Versia (versia.org), que negó las acusaciones. Música y efectos de sonido Ingeniero de sonido, Jim Lively *La música que aparece antes, después y durante todos y cada uno de los episodios de Happy Tree Friends está compuesta por Jim Lively, el ingeniero de sonido de Happy Tree Friends. Lively ha estado en el negocio del sonido desde la edad de 16 años, y planea continuar su carrera de "hacer sonidos para ganarse la vida", como lo ha descrito el propio Jim Lively. Jim Lively trabaja principalmente en el diseño de sonido y edición de diálogo, a pesar de que sigue mezclando la música. Efectista, Francis Carr *Francis Carr se unió al equipo más adelante en el desarrollo. Por lo general, trabaja con el ingeniero de sonido Jim Lively, que ha sido capaz de expandir su carrera. Francis Carr también es conocido por ser la voz de Russell. Personal Premios *'Festival Internacional de Cine de Animación de Annecy' **2003: Mejor cortometraje de animación hecho para internet para el episodio Eye Candy. **2007: Mejor serie animada para adultos para el episodio From Hero to Eternity. *'Festival Internacional de Animación de Ottawa' **2004: Mejor cortometraje de animación hecho para internet para el episodio Out On A Limb **2005: Mejor cortometraje de animación hecho para internet para el episodio Mole in the City **2007: Mejor serie de televisión para adultos para el episodio Double Whammy Parte 2. Referencias en otros medios de comunicación :Artículo principal: Referencias en otros medios Galería Referencias Categoría:Contenido